


Our History is Just in Our Blood (History, Like Love, is Never Enough)

by Hazzaczuwa



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Amnesia, Barista James, M/M, Starbucks
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzaczuwa/pseuds/Hazzaczuwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve jest pewny, że facet pracujący porankami w Starbucks to Bucky. Niestety, facet nie zdaje się tego wiedzieć.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our History is Just in Our Blood (History, Like Love, is Never Enough)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Our history is just in our blood (history, like love, is never enough)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/383276) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 



Steve wraca do swojego starego apartamentu w majowy wtorek.

Nie może zbytnio uwierzyć, że to jest to samo miejsce, okolica jest tak bardzo inna, ale Howard kupił ten budynek w późnych latach czterdziestych, po wojnie, a Tony odnowił go, gdy Steve uznał, że potrzebuje swojego własnego miejsca. Jest tutaj siłownia w piwnicy i jedna z sypialni na piętrze została przemieniona w studio. Widok na wschód powoduje wspaniałe światło o poranku. 

Nie oczekiwał tego, że będzie miał cały budynek dla siebie, ale Pepper wyjaśniła, że w ten sposób mogą zminimalizować zagrożenie dla cywilów. Steve nie jest pewny czy jest jeszcze w stanie socjalizować się z ludźmi, którzy nie są zaangażowani w ściśle tajne rządowe agencje mające na celu uratować świat. Dzięki Darcy, może robić sztuczne pogawędki na imprezach Tony’ego i mieć poważne dyskusje na temat geopolitycznych rozgałęzień ochronnej drużyny bohaterów, ale wszystko, o czym chcą rozmawiać zwyczajni ludzie pozostawia go zagubionego. Powoli pracuje nad półkami książek i filmów, które ciągle dostaje od innych, ale czasami tęskni za Jackiem Bennym i Count Basie, chcąc zadowolić ludzi, którzy się do niego odnoszą, ludzi, których nie musi rozszyfrowywać, aby ich zrozumieć. 

Dodgersi grają z Gigantami tego wieczoru, ale robią to w Los Angeles. Tony gwarantuje mu, że będzie w stanie obejrzeć to tak szybko jak się wprowadzi, dzięki zdolnościom Pepper, aby kłócić się nawet z oporną kablówką i dzięki subskrypcji jakiejś strony, która pokazuje każdy mecz, ale zamiast tego Steve decyduje się słuchać tego w radiu. To bardziej znajome, nawet jeśli nie rozpoznaje nazwiska któregokolwiek z graczy. Również nie bardzo się przejmuje, jeśli przegrają (co jest dobre, ponieważ tak jest), to rytm gry uważa za pociągający. Komfortowy, jeśli ma być szczery. Kładzie się w ciemności i pozwala, aby nieustające komentarze uśpiły go. Uważa to za zabawne, ponieważ jeśli TARCZA wybrałaby grę po tym, jak w jakimś czasie wyjechał do Europy, może kupiłby najpierw ich małą szaradę i może mógłby żyć swoim wcześniej własnym życiem. 

Rano budzi się i idzie pobiegać, ucząc się na nowo ulic w miejscu, w którym dorastał. Jest tutaj kilka budynków, które poznaje pod ich nowym płaszczem farby i jeden czy dwa sklepy, które są tu od 1940 roku, ale szczerze mówiąc, nie może powiedzieć, że wyglądają znajomo.

Starbucks jest cały nowy, chociaż wydaje się jednym z wielu innych bloków i ten nowoczesny szał na kawę jest jedną z kilku rzeczy, które pochwala, odkąd wrócił, więc wchodzi do środka i bierze sobie fantazyjnie kofeinowy napój. Przyzwyczaił się teraz do tego, nie jąkał się podczas zamówienia, co robił na początku, kiedy czuł się niezręcznie zamawiając karmelowe macchiato lub waniliowe latte, zamiast czarnej kawy, którą pił podczas wojny. Bierze kopię Times, aby poczytać ją podczas śniadania.

Jest pochłonięty historią o niezdolności New York Mets do wygrania z biegaczami w punktowanej pozycji, kiedy nagle wpada na faceta wchodzącego do Starbucks, podczas wychodzenia.

\- Przepraszam - mówi zażenowany, cofając się i spoglądając zza swojej gazety w jasne, niebieskie oczy i uśmiechającą się, znajomą twarz. Steve zamiera, niezdolny do oddychania i wpatrywania się, nagle transportując się do 1943 roku.

\- Żaden problem. - Facet nie wykazuje żadnego znaku rozpoznania, a Steve mówi sobie, aby nie być niedorzecznym. To nie może być Bucky, nawet jeśli brzmiał jak on i pod zapachem kawy i papierosów, pachnie jak on. Mężczyzna przytrzymuje drzwi z uniesionymi brwiami w pytającym geście i po długiej chwili wpatrywania, ciepło uderza pod jego skórę, Steve zdaje sobie sprawę, że powinien przejść.

Uśmiecha się przepraszająco i przechodzi przez drzwi, ale musi się zatrzymać i stanąć na chodniku przez długą chwilę oraz bierze głęboki oddech na nagłe zaciśnięcie się w jego gardle. Bierze łyk swojej kawy, aby ulżyć swojemu wysuszonemu gardłu i przypomina sobie, że jest wiele niebieskookich, brązowowłosych mężczyzn w Nowym Jorku i żaden z nich nie jest Buckym.

Wciąż spędza kilka godzin garbiąc się nad szkicownikiem, próbując wydobyć dokładny niebieski z oczu mężczyzny, niedorzeczny skręt jego włosów, różowej krzywizny jego ust. Obok kilka dobrych linii wokół jego oczu i ust jest tym samym martwym dla szkiców Bucky’ego zrobionych przez Steve’a, odkąd ten nauczył się szkicować. Kręci swoją głową i odkłada szkicownik daleko razem z smutnym śmiechem.

~*~

Steve pozostaje w rutynie przed kilka następnych tygodni. Spędza kilka nocy w rezydencji Tony’ego ustawionej w mieście dla Avengersów, wystarczająco dla nich, by zaczęli być drużyną podczas i bez obowiązków i tak wiele czasu jak Fury wymaga na Helicarrier, kiedy kryzys rośnie, ale reszta czasu jest teraz dla niego i spędza ją, odkrywając miasto i powoli zamieniając apartament na miejsce, które można nazwać domem, zamiast naprawdę drogich, przewlekłych pokoi hotelowych.

Co do pewnej sprawy to mija półtora tygodnia, nim wraca ponownie do tego szczególnego Starbucks i jeśli upewnia się, że jest umyty, ogolony i ma na sobie wyciętą bluzkę zamiast wielkiej i spoconej po jego porannym biegu, cóż, nie ma nikogo, wokół kto mógłby mu to wytknąć i tak czy inaczej nie jest tak, że zobaczy tamtego faceta ponownie. Chociaż Steve zawsze był optymistą i najgorszym, co świat mu może zaoferować to pokonanie go.

Zamawia venti cappuccino i podaje młodej kobiecie swoje imię, następnie płaci za swoją kawę i papier oraz czeka. Jest zaabsorbowany czytaniem o ostatnim skandalu korupcyjnym w stanie Nowy Jork, pewne rzeczy nigdy się nie zmieniają, kiedy Bucky woła. - Steve? Venti cappuccino dla Steve’a?

Steve unosi swoją głowę i wpatruje się. To ten sam facet, a jego głos… słyszenie tego głosu wypowiadającego jego imię jest wystarczające, by serce Steve’a podskoczyło. To nie jest również tylko tęsknota i strata. Te wszystkie wpływające z powrotem stare uczucia, szokujące ze swoją siłą poprzez bycie zakopanymi przez tak długo, ponieważ nie musiał ich dłużej osłaniać po upadku Bucky’ego, ponieważ to jedna rzecz, aby tęsknić za swoim najlepszym przyjacielem, kiedy wiesz, że nic nawet z tego nie wyjdzie i kolejna rzecz, aby tęsknić za kimś, kto jest martwy od siedemdziesięciu lat i jasne, Steve jest optymistą, ale nigdy nie lubił myśleć o sobie jako o żałosnym.

\- Przepraszam?

\- Jesteś Steve?

Chce powiedzieć, wiesz kim jestem, ale powstrzymuje się. - Tak - bierze kubek. - Dziękuję.

\- Miłego dnia - Facet, Steve musi przestać o nim myśleć jak o Buckym, posyła mu szeroki uśmiech, jakby wiedział, jaki to wywoła efekt w sercu Steve’a.

\- Dzięki - mówi ponownie Steve. - Tobie również.

Kubek jest zbyt gorący i wzdryga się po dotknięciu kartonu, jego palce spotykają się z tym Bucky’ego i wydaje się, jakby każdy nerw w jego ciele przeszedł prąd.

\- Do zobaczenia jutro - mówi mężczyzna i teraz wygląda na spekulacyjnie flirtującego.

Steve uśmiecha się. - Tak - odpowiada. - Będę.

~*~

Przez kilka następnych dni Steve przychodzi tam około 7.30, wystarczająco wcześnie, aby wykonać poranny bieg, ale wystarczająco późno, by wziął prysznic i przebrał się po swoim treningu. Zna teraz imiona wszystkich baristów, ale oni wszyscy uśmiechają się wszechwiedząco do niego, ponieważ jego wzrok nieustannie kieruje się w stronę Bucky’ego.

Bucky (Steve poddał się, aby nie myśleć o nim jak o Buckym, szczególnie, ponieważ James jest przyczepione na jego czapce baseballowej, którą nosi za ladą) jest w pracy we wtorek i mówi, uśmiechając się. - Steve, racja? Venti cappuccino?

\- Tak. - Steve uśmiecha się głupkowato i podchodzi w pobliże lady, gdzie normalnie czeka na swój napój, tupiąc swoją nogą do Glenn Miller lecącej z głośników.

Kiedy klient za Stevem został obsłużony, Bucky mówi. - Lubisz muzykę, co?

\- Tak. Przy… przypomina mi o dobrych rzeczach. - Wzrok Steve’a opada na ladę, gdzie plastik otaczający płytę wciąż stoi i czeka na swój zakup, ale Bucky tylko kiwa głową, kiedy Glenn Miller zmienia się w Ellę Fitzgerald.

\- Tak, mi też - wzrusza ramionami. - Nawet nie wiem, dlaczego.

Wtedy cappuccino Steve’a jest gotowe, więc nie robi z siebie głupka poprzez odpowiadanie. Zamiast tego mówi - Miłego dnia.

Bucky uśmiecha się. - Tobie też.

~*~

Ich rozmowy są krótkie i często przerywane przez innych klientów, ale dzięki kursom przez kilka poranków, Steve uczy się, że Bucky naprawdę lubi kawę i Ellę Fitzgerlad (żadne nie jest nowością), że pracuje jako barista prawie od roku i że nie lubi Yankeesów, ale również nie jest za Metsami.

\- Nie wiem - mówi. - Coś w nich jest takiego.

\- Słyszałem to - odpowiada Steve. - Ale i tak ich oglądam.

Usta Bucky’ego układają się w półuśmiech. - Musisz być pewnego rodzaju masochistą.

Steve pryska i krztusi się pierwszym łykiem swojej kawy. - Skoro tak mówisz.

\- Jesteś w każdym sposobie zaskakujący, prawda?

Steve kręci głową. - Nie, nie bardzo.

Bucky mruczy wymijająco. Wchodzi grupa klientów, ale nim wychodzi, pochyla się i mówi. - Próbowałeś kawy z Clover*?

\- Nie… - mówi Steve. - Ja nie… nie byłem jej pewny.

\- Rzecz w tym - mówi Bucky, jego głos jest niski i poważny, jakby rozmawiali o czymś poważnym a nie o kubku kawy. - To jest jak zaparzacz, oprócz tego, że mamy nawet większą kontrolę podczas procesu parzenia i każdy kubek jest indywidualnie parzony. To naprawdę wytwarza smak.

Jeden z innych baristów posyła Bucky’emu dosadne spojrzenie, kiedy kolejka zaczyna się powiększać, więc Steve mówi - Muszę tego spróbować następnym razem.

\- Jutro - mówi Bucky, posyłając mu konspiracyjny uśmiech. - Zrobię ją dla ciebie.

Steve kiwa głową i musi przygryźć wnętrze swojego policzka, aby powstrzymać się od zbyt szerokiego uśmiechu. To nic nie znaczy. Facet najprawdopodobniej flirtuje ze wszystkimi. Bucky dokładnie tak robił.

Niestety tego popołudnia Avengers zostali wysłani do Bułgarii, aby walczyć z HYDRĄ.

Tony pilotuje, a Clint zajmuje miejsce obok niego, a nawet po kilku latach w lodzie Steve ma problem z lataniem samolotami, kiedy nie jest na jednym z siedzeń pilotów. Wpatruje się przez okno na rozwiane chmury pod sobą i zastanawia się czy to się ponownie stanie, czy będzie musiał przegapić kolejną randkę z powodu HYDRY. Jeśli Bucky zniknie, kiedy Steve’a nie będzie. Jeśli w ogóle nie istnieje, a to wszystko jest jego halucynacją. Jeśli to w ogóle ma znaczenie, ponieważ on nie jest tak właściwie Buckym. I może to było oryginalne, dlaczego Steve się nim interesował, ale teraz lubił go, chciał go w swojej własnej zasłudze. Chce szansy, której on i Bucky nigdy nie mieli. Zaciska i rozprostowuje swoją pięść, jego prawa noga podskakuje nerwowo w górę i w dół. 

Natasha mówi. - Wszystko w porządku?

Steve zaczyna wytrącać się ze swojej coraz bardziej oszalałej zadumy. - Co?

\- Jesteś podenerwowany. Oczekiwałam tego po Tonym albo Clincie, ale ty zazwyczaj jesteś o wiele bardziej spokojny i mniej - trzepocze dłonią - irytujący przed misją.

\- Cap ma chłopaka - śpiewa Tony z przodu.

\- Nie mam - wpatruje się w resztę. - Nie żebym miał coś przeciwko posiadaniu chłopaka. Po prostu teraz żadnego nie mam.

Tony uśmiecha się. - Kręci się wokół jakiegoś słodkiego baristy w Starbucks.

Steve nic nie może na to poradzić, ale mówi. - Nie kręcę się - nawet jeśli tak jest i odmawia brzmienia jak rozdrażniona nastolatka. - Skąd w ogóle o tym wiesz?

Tony wzrusza ramionami i posyła mu obojętne spojrzenie ponad ramieniem. - Kabina Darcy jest kuźnią rzeczy do monitoringu. Myślę, że stary asystent Coulsona skończył głęboko, więc teraz to wszystko jest okablowane. I lubię hakować kamery ochrony, kiedy jestem znudzony. Coulson się o to wkurza i zapomina o aktualizacjach ochrony na innych rzeczach, które zhakowałem.

Clint spogląda przez to na niego. - Naprawdę?

\- Nie zamierzasz szpiegować Darcy podczas pracy - mówi Natasha, nim Tony może odpowiedzieć. - Spróbuję być mniej przerażający, Clint.

Clint chrząka, a Steve posyła Natashy wdzięczne spojrzenie.

Nie wracają aż do piątku. Co okazuje się być dniem wolnym Bucky’ego, nie pracuje on również w ten weekend.

\- Będzie w porządku - mówi Darcy po odprawie, wręczając Steve’owi plastikową kartę. - Zaufaj mi, jeśli jest tobą zainteresowany, nauczy się odjazdowego rozkładu.

\- Co to? - Steve odwraca kartę w swojej dłoni, wygląda jak karty kredytowe, do których użytku nie może się przyzwyczaić albo karta ID, którą musi przesuwać, kiedy wchodzi na Helicarrier, ale ma na sobie logo Starbucks.

\- Karta podarunkowa Starbucks. Kilka twoich następnych napoi jest na nasz koszt. - Klepie zachęcająco jego ramię. - Złap go, tygrysie.

Steve robi się jeszcze bardziej podenerwowany przez weekend. Przynajmniej walczenie z HYDRĄ wymagało całej jego uwagi i utrzymywał swoje myślenie wyłączonym od kłopotów, jego weekend rozciąga się i pustoszeje przed nim.

W sobotę ogląda odcinek MASH, który Clint mu polecił i kiedy nie wie czy się z nich cieszy, uznaje ich za znajomych w sposobie, w jaki obydwoje są przerażający i niedorzeczni. Spędza niedzielne popołudnie oglądając baseball, rysując źle Natashę, jest kobietą z ostrymi liniami i pogrubionymi kolorami, myśli, jego pastele nie oddają jej sprawiedliwie i uczy się jak zrobić chili z przepisu, który wydrukował z Internetu.

Chili jest w porządku, ale nie tak ostro jak miał nadzieję, że będzie. Metsi wygrywają pięknym wślizgiem w jedenastej rundzie. To sprawia, że Steve prawie ich lubi. Wciąż ma, co najmniej 13 godzin, nim ponownie zobaczy Bucky’ego.

Kiedy poniedziałkowy poranek w końcu nastaje, jego frustracja sięga zenitu i nie kłopocze się prysznicem oraz goleniem, nim pokazuje się w Starkucks, t-shirt przywiera do jego klatki piersiowej a włosy ociekają potem, ma nadzieję, że całkowicie nie zaprzepaścił swojej szansy.

\- Spóźniłeś się - mówi Bucky, a on wzdryga się tylko odrobinę. Bucky musi to zauważyć, posyła Steve’owi długie, oceniające spojrzenie, ale wszystko, co mówi to - I wyglądasz, jakbyś przebył ciężką drogę i jesteś cały mokry. 

Steve ma nadzieję, że jego twarz już jest wystarczająco czerwona, więc Bucky nie zauważy jak się rumieni. - Jest cieplej, niż oczekiwałem, kiedy wyszedłem dzisiaj rano - mówi, skubiąc swoją zwilżoną od potu bluzkę oraz ciesząc się sposobem, w jaki wzrok Bucky’ego podąża za ruchem. - Ja.. moja praca zawiera wiele nieoczekiwanych podróży, więc nie zawsze…

\- Jest w porządku. - Bucky kręci swoją głową i uśmiecha się tęsknie, chociaż patrzy w dół na swoje ręce, a nie na Steve’a. - Kawa wciąż tutaj będzie, kiedy wrócisz.

\- A ty? - Steve’owi nie bardzo udaje się zwyczajny ton, do którego dążył. 

Bucky równolegle spotyka jego wzrok. - Ja też tutaj będę. - Następnie patrzy na dziewczynę za zamówieniami. - Duża Sumatra dla Steve’a, April.

April akceptuje go, a on używa swojej nowej karty, by za to zapłacić, cieszy się, że nie musi bawić się z wymianą, szczególnie, odkąd nosi dresy. Następnie idzie w kierunku Bucky’ego przy maszynie do kawy.

\- Po pierwsze, konkretnie szlifujemy kawę dla ciebie - mówi Bucky, unosząc swój głos ponad dźwiękami w kawiarni. W pewien sposób przypomina Steve’owi Tony’ego, kiedy dostanie jakiś nowy gadżet, którym chce zaimponować innym. Clover kontroluje temperaturę wody i to jak długi ma ona kontakt z kawą. To podobne do zaparzacza, ale zamiast mielenia ziaren na dół, mieli je do góry.

Steve pochyla się nad ladą i potajemnie robi sobie test zapachu, myśli, że przejdzie, ale całe miejsce pachnie jak kawa i cynamon, więc nie jest zbytnio zmartwiony.

\- To dlatego na fartuchu masz napis ‘mistrz kawy’?

\- Ostatnim razem, kiedy tutaj byłeś kolego, miałeś na sobie kardigan. Nie sądzę, że możesz się śmiać z mojego fartucha.

\- Nie śmieję się z niego - protestuje Steve. Bucky unosi brew, a Steve uśmiecha się smutno. - Dobrze, może troszeczkę. - Bucky wydaje niski, mruczący głos ze swojego gardła, który może być rozbawieniem. - Czekaj, co jest nie tak z moim kardiganem?

\- Nie martw się, masz poważne zadatki na hipstera. - Wpatruje się w Steve’a zza swoich rzęs, a jego usta zaciskają się, jakby chciał powstrzymać śmiech, a Steve zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie przejmuje się aż tak bardzo tym, że to wygląda znajomo, niż tym, że jest jedynym, który doprowadza go do takiego spojrzenia na twarzy i chciałby być tym, który mógłby go scałować. Chce położyć swoje dłonie na twarzy Bucky’ego, aby upewnić się, że jest prawdziwy, chce położyć palce na krzywiźnie jego kości policzkowych oraz kciuk na jego dolnej wardze, aby zobaczyć czy jest aż tak delikatna, na jaką wygląda. Chce ją polizać i ugryźć oraz posmakować jej ciepła.

\- Chociaż ten wygląd bardziej mi się podoba - mówi Bucky, niski głos przerywa małe fantazje Steve’a. Następnie odwraca się, aby skupić swoją uwagę na filiżance kawy, którą przygotowuje, co jest dobre, ponieważ może nawet nie zauważył, że szczęka Steve’a opadła i że się rumieni w adoracji. Kiedy Bucky posyła mu szeroki, jasny uśmiech w odpowiedzi, czuje, jakby przez całe jego ciało przebiegło ciepło i z powrotem powraca do mokrych poranków z wielkim uśmiechem na swojej twarzy, który zostaje przez cały dzień.

~*~

Późno zmienia się na wcześnie, a niebo staje się jaśniejsze, kiedy Steve wraca do domu. Wciąż jest zbyt nabuzowany by spać, więc zakłada swoje dresy i idzie pobiegać nieco wcześniej niż zazwyczaj. Biegnie obok Starbucks (chciałby powiedzieć, że jest to przypadkowe, ale jedynym, co mógł nazwać przypadkowym to przeznaczenie) i znajduje Bucky’ego stojącego w progu, zapalony papieros zwisa z jego ust, a on sam wpatruje się w budynek po przeciwnej stronie ulicy.

\- Hej - mówi Steve.

Bucky patrzy na niego, zaskoczony. - Jesteś wcześnie.

\- Nie było mnie jeszcze w łóżku - przyznaje się Steve.

\- Och, widzę. - To wspaniałe, jak te dwa słowa brzmią jak najniegrzeczniejsza rzecz, jaką Steve słyszał, odkąd, cóż, odkąd ostatnim razem Tony drażnił się z nim o tym czy ma chłopaka.

\- Nic tak fajnego, zapewniam cię. Związane z pracą.

Bucky wygląda na sceptycznie nastawionego. - Skoro tak mówisz.

Steve kiwa swoim podbródkiem na papieros, który Bucky trzyma. - To cię zabije. - Cieszy się, że jego głos się nie załamał. Jego poziom adrenaliny zaczyna się uspokajać i to sprawia, że staje się bardziej emocjonalny.

\- Jeszcze tego nie zrobiły. - I jego usta układają się w znajomy uśmiech, który sprawia, że Steve chce go pocałować.

Oczywiście Steve również chce zrobić mu wykład o szkodliwości palenia, chce tyranizować go aż się podda, chce chronić go przed wszystkimi okropnymi rzeczami przyczajonymi w papierosach, które nie były znane w latach czterdziestych, kiedy tęsknie zazdrościł Bucky’emu fajnego wyglądu, kiedy palił, kiedy wszystko to sprawiało, że Steve kaszlał jeszcze bardziej.

Odwraca na chwilę wzrok, aby się skupić, a następnie pyta. - Co jest takie interesujące w tym budynku naprzeciwko?

\- Myślę, że widziałem Spidermana.

\- Huh?

Bucky patrzy się ponad nim. - Wiesz, nie wierzę gazetom. Nie sądzę, że jest on złym gościem. Po prostu trochę… niezrozumianym.

Steve kiwa głową i mruczy zachęcająco.

\- Mam na myśli, jeśli miałbyś supermoc. Jestem pewny, że też byś miał rajstopy i pelerynę.

Steve mruczy delikatnie, rozbawiony i zadowolony. - A ty nie?

Śmiech Bucky’ego jest ostry i brzmi zardzewiało. Kręci swoją głową. - Nie sądzę, że jestem tym typem.

\- Myślę, że się mylisz. Sądzę, że byłbyś prawdziwym bohaterem.

Bucky posyła mu ostre spojrzenie. - Naprawdę?

\- Nie wiem dlaczego jesteś zaskoczony. Jesteś dobrym facetem, Bu… James.

\- Ha! Wiedziałem. Przypominam ci kogoś. - Wygląda na zdesperowanego, by zmienić temat, więc Steve mu na to pozwala. - Byłego, prawda?

\- Nie, my nigdy… był moim najlepszym przyjacielem. - Nie mógł powiedzieć, myślę, że nim jesteś, ponieważ to by brzmiało głupio, nawet jeśli Steve musi zaakceptować fakt, że może nim nie być, wciąż jest głęboko przekonany, że w pewien sposób jest. Ale to nie jest bajka, powiedzenie imienia Bucky’ego nie przywróci magicznie jego wspomnień. 

\- I?

Steve ponownie odwraca wzrok, przełyka ciężko ciężkość w swoim gardle. - Umarł.

\- Och, przepraszam. – Brzmi, jakby miał to na myśli, a w Steve’a uderza to niezwykłe ukazanie współczucia. Bucky zawsze znajdywał sposób, aby go w taki sposób rozbroić, poprzez znoszenie swojej ochrony i poprzez pozwalanie Steve’owi na to, na co nikt inny mu nie pozwalał, a Steve to ujawniał. 

Teraz, mógłby porzucić tę troskę poprzez powiedzenie, że to było dawno temu, ponieważ według jakichkolwiek standardów, było i mógłby pozwolić sobie zagubić się między tym, co było, a tym, co jest, ale nie mógł. Wziął głęboki wdech i powoli go wypuścił. - Dzięki. Wciąż się do tego nie przyzwyczaiłem.

\- Utrata kogoś jest ciężka. - Za tą frazą znajduje się prawdziwy ból, a Steve wciąż się zastanawia nad swoją przeszłością, jak tutaj skończył. Dlaczego nie pamięta. Bucky delikatnie dotyka jego ramienia, opuszki jego palców są gorące przy skórze Steve’a. - Wejdź do środka. Zrobię ci trochę kawy.

Steve kręci głową. - Sądzisz, że kawa jest lekiem na wszystko.

\- Cóż, jest za wcześnie, by pić wódkę.

Steve śmieje się i pozwala zaprowadzić się do środka.

~*~

Steve zamawia bilety z nutką nadziei, dwa kliknięcia na laptopie, a on wciąż się boi, że coś rozwali, kiedy przyciśnie za mocno i to nie jest tak, że nie mógłby znaleźć kogoś innego, jeśli Bucky… James, mówi sobie, ale wciąż to do niego nie dociera, powiedziałby nie.

Mecz jest za miesiąc, więc ma więcej niż wystarczającą ilość czasu, aby pokonać swoje nerwy i zapytać, by poćwiczyć swoją gadkę przed lustrem, a potem na Darcy, kiedy w końcu zadecyduje, że jej droczenie się z nim, będzie warte rady.

\- Będziesz flirtował z tym kolesiem przez wieczność - mówi. – Więc, nie martw się tym. Widać, że jest tak samo chętny jak ty.

\- Naprawdę tak sądzisz?

\- Cóż, potrzebuję jakieś obserwacji z pierwszej ręki, aby być całkowicie pewną.

\- Nie.

\- Nie chcesz mnie przedstawić swojemu chłopakowi?

\- On nie jest moim chłopakiem.

\- Jeszcze. - Wkłada sobie końcówkę długopisu do ust. - Boisz się, że zmiotłabym ci go sprzed nosa - wskazuje na swoją klatkę piersiową. - Wdzięk i piękno?

\- Już je nazwałaś? - Papla, a następnie zakrywa swoje usta dłonią, by przestać mówić.

Ona odchyla swoją głowę do tyłu i śmieje się, wystarczająco głośno, aby Coulson wyłożył swoją głowę zza swojego biura z westchnięciem rezygnacji w ich kierunku, co sprawia, że Steve również się śmieje.

\- Nie, ale zdecydowanie zamierzam to teraz zrobić. Nawet lepiej, powiem Clintowi, że to ty je nazwałeś - wciąż chichocze i kładzie dłoń na swoim sercu. - A ja nigdy nie kłócę się z Kapitanem Ameryką. 

\- Zawsze się ze mną kłócisz.

\- Cóż, tak, ale tylko wtedy, kiedy nie masz rację. - Porusza swoją dłonią w lekceważącym geście. - W każdym razie, wracając do głównego tematu, twój słodki barista jest oczywiście tak samo oczarowany jak ty. Najprawdopodobniej mógłbyś obrazić jego matkę, a on wciąż by z tobą wyszedł.

\- To… naprawdę czarujące, Darcy.

\- Tak, cóż, jesteś bardzo oczarowarty.

Steve unosi sceptycznie swoją brew. - Nie sądzę, że takie słowo funkcjonuje.

\- Po prostu mi z tym zaufaj. Masz bilety. On lubi baseball. Zapytasz go czy z tobą pójdzie. Będzie dobrze. - Posyła mu poważne spojrzenie. - Czy kiedykolwiek źle cię pokierowałam?

\- To było wtedy, kiedy była noc karaoke.

\- Pfff. Dostaliśmy cenną lekcję na temat Asgardianów i tańczenia. A Tony zapłacił za zniszczenie baru.

Wierzy jej, ponieważ chce, ponieważ nie jest pewny czy może zaufać swojemu własnemu osądowi w tej sprawie.

\- Zapytam go w poniedziałek.

\- Dobrze. Lepiej, żebyś przekazał mi wszystkie soczyste szczegóły. 

Steve chrząka w odpowiedzi, ponieważ naprawdę podobałoby mu się, gdyby były jakieś soczyste szczegóły, którymi mógłby się podzielić, ale nie jest przekonany czy to się stanie.

A wtedy Doctor Doom zaczyna siać spustoszenie w Latverii, a HYDRA powierzchnie komórkowe w Buenos Aires i Steve nie ma wolnej minuty przez kilka tygodni, nie mogąc myśleć o niczym innym niż o uratowaniu świata i ochronie jego drużyny.

~*~

Steve jest wykończony, kiedy Tony opuszcza go na dach jego budynku i wczołguje się do łóżka na pierwszy nieprzerywany sen, odkąd szał Dooma się zaczął. Budzi się odświeżony oraz wygłodniały, a po długim gorącym prysznicu, kieruje się do Starbucks, ponieważ potrzebuje zobaczyć Bucky’ego, nawet bardziej niż kawy.

Skręca za róg i widzi go pochylającego się o wyblakły, czerwony mur budynku, jego głowa jest odchylona do tyłu, eksponując półksiężycowatą krzywiznę jego gardła, papieros zwisa ostrożnie w jego dłoni.

\- Hej - mówi Steve, zaczesując swoje wilgotne włosy do tyłu, a następnie wkłada swoje dłonie do kieszeni, więc się nie wyciąga i nie chwyta Bucky’ego, upewniając się, że wciąż jest żywy, wciąż prawdziwy. 

Oczy Bucky’ego otwierają się i jest jakiegoś rodzaju ulga na jego twarzy. - Wszystko w porządku?

\- Tak. Było gorączkowo w pracy, ale już się skończyło.

\- W pracy było gorączkowo - powtarza z niedowierzaniem Bucky. Kręci głową, upuszcza swojego papierosa i gasi do czubkiem swojego buta. - Nie jestem idiotą, wiesz.

\- Naprawdę jesteś - odpowiada automatycznie Steve. - Ale i tak cię lubię.

To sprawia, że usta Bucky’ego formują się w półuśmiech.

\- Och, lubisz, prawda?

\- Tak - mówi. - Lubię.

Steve wie jak to idzie, do tyłu i w przód jest to tak łatwe i znajome jak oddychanie, ale nim Bucky mówi i moment zostaje przerwany, decyduje, że w końcu nadszedł czas, by spróbować czegoś nowego. To czas, by przycisnąć Bucky’ego do ceglanej ściany, delikatnie bierze jego twarz w swoje dłonie i całuje go w sposób, w jaki zawsze chciał to zrobić, sposób pragnienia, który w nim narastał, którego nie był w stanie zatrzymać podczas kilku ostatnich tygodni. Steve całuje go, jakby w końcu dostał to, czego pragnął oraz robi to tak, jakby mówił ‘żegnaj’, jakby była szansa, że nigdy nie musiał pozwolić swojemu najlepszemu przyjacielowi odejść. Steve całuje go, jakby to miało znaczenie, bo tak jest i jeśli nie musi utrzymywać wagi wszystkich straconych lat, wtedy Steve to weźmie, Steve utrzyma to wszystko na swoich własnych ramionach, dostał dodatkową siłę, może jej użyć również w dobrym celu. I jeśli ten czas jest jedynym czasem, jeśli będzie musiał utrzymywać tęsknotę za tymi rzeczami, które chciał odkąd wiedział, czym to pragnienie było, cóż, Boże, sprawi, że to będzie się liczyło.

Steve całuje Bucky’ego, jakby skakał z klifu, jakby wracał z wojny. Steve całuje Bucky’ego, jakby musiał policzyć te wszystkie lata, które przegapił i te, których prawdopodobnie nie dostanie, a Bucky śmieje się, jasno i otwarcie oraz niebezpiecznie przy jego ustach i mówi.

\- Rychło kurwa w czas.

Może Bucky nie pamięta go z przeszłości i może nigdy tego nie zrobi. Może nie jest nawet prawdziwym Buckym, a Steve może jedynie tak myśli, ponieważ jedyną osobą, przy której czuł się w ten sposób był Bucky i nie może pojąć czucia się w ten sposób względem kogokolwiek innego, ale Steve kocha go w taki sposób, w jaki zawsze to robił i kocha go, jakby był w latach czterdziestych oraz kocha go jakim jest teraz, boki są ostrzejsze oraz jest bardziej wyciszony, pachnie kawą oraz smakuje papierosami. 

Odciąga się, nie mogąc oddychać oraz śmiejąc się, jego dłonie wciąż wędrują po krzywiźnie policzków jak i szczęce Bucky’ego, słaby, szorstki zarost znajduje się pod opuszkami jego palców, a ciepło ciała Bucky’ego jest cieplejsze niż późne czerwcowe słońce.

\- Tak - powtarza. - Lubię.

\- Dobrze - mówi ostro Bucky, pociągając go do następnego pocałunku, ten jest mocniejszy i dłuższy oraz bardziej wygłodniały.

Są splątani przez kilka minut, które wydają się wiecznością, jakby niezbyt wystarczająco długim czasem. Steve obejmuje tył szyi Bucky’ego, wplata swoje palce pomiędzy delikatne włosy tam się kręcące i przyciska razem ich czoła, nie całując się tak bardzo, jak wymieniając między sobą powietrzem, czując, że to po prostu nie jest niezbędne.

\- Więc - mówi w końcu, po tym jak delikatnie się od siebie odsunęli, ponieważ naprawdę jest zbyt gorąco, aby być tak blisko przez długi czas. - Mam bilety na dzisiejszy mecz i miałem nadzieję, że poszedłbyś ze mną?

\- Tak - mówi Bucky. - Pójdę, a teraz mnie ponownie pocałuj.

Steve cieszy się z tego zobowiązania. 

*maszyna do kawy


End file.
